Nuevas Conexiones
by HarukaIs
Summary: Fic traducido, una version de como se conocieron Lois y Kara


Historia escrita en ingles por "medie" y traducida por mi.

No hay muchas, por no decir casi ninguna historia de Lois/Kara, en esta la verdad es que no hay mucho entre ellas, pero podría ser un como se conocieron

**Nuevas conexiones**

Lois savia que había venido una prima de Clark a la ciudad, y había oído decir que se quedaba con él. Para ser sincera consigo misma, ella estaba aliviada porque odiaba la idea de que el se quedara solo en esa granja.

Vale, ella se burlaba de él, pero en realidad se preocupaba por su bienestar y no quería verlo solo. Antes de la llegada de Kara, había estado comentandole que estaba planeando irse de Smallville.

Y aunque ella nunca se lo decía, estaba un poco aliviada de que decidiera quedarse.

Pero ella aun no conocía a la prima. Poco después de que Kara llegó, Lana Lang había reaparecido misteriosamente y Lois no quería meterse mientras ellos volvían a reconstruir su relación.

Un día, sin embargo, ella se rindió y lo visitó, estaba aburrida y pensando que Clark la echaría de menos despues de estar tiempo sin verse.

Para su sorpresa, ni Clark ni Lana estaban en casa. Entró por la cocina y se sorprendió al ver el lugar aparentemente vacío. Decidió esperar y se dirigió a la nevera, revolviendo su contenido.

Pero una voz la detuvo en seco.

-"¿Nadie te a dicho que no esta bien entrar en las casas de otras personas?"

Miro hacia arriba y se encontró con la dueña de la voz, una chica alta y rubia con brillantes ojos azules. Así que ella era Kara. O al menos eso creía.

-"Bueno, hasta hace poco vivía aquí", dijo. "Así que pensé que no pasaba nada."

-"¿Quién eres?" dice Kara con cara de no entender nada.

-"Lois, Lois Lane," ella contestó con una sonrisa. Mientras la rubia la examinaba entera.

-"Eres la prima de Chloe ", remarcó.

-"Sí, y tu eres? " pregunto Lois. Sólo para confirmar su identidad.

-"Kara Kent," respondió la rubia. "La prima de Clark".

-"Sí, he oído que estabas por aquí ", señaló Lois. "Mucho gusto".

-"Igualmente", respondió Kara, ahora visible-mente más tranquila.

-"Supongo que Clark te abra hablado de mí? " ella dijo, preguntándose lo que el chico le abria contado.

-"Un poco", respondió Kara. "Quiero decir, sé que eres prima de Chloe y por lo que dice la gente, tu y Clark se pelean mucho. Así que supongo que no os caeis muy bien."

-"Nos llevamos bien!" Lois sintió la necesidad de decir: "Solo que tenemos opiniones diferentes ... ... en muchas cosas."

Los ojos de Kara brillaron. "Así que se pelean para encubrir otra cosa?" bromeó.

-"De ninguna manera, ni de broma", advirtió Lois. Ella frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué todos piensan que hay algo entre nosotros?"

-"Si todo el mundo lo piensa, tal vez es por algún motivo", dijo Kara maliciosamente.

-"No hay nada entre Smallvile y yo", dijo Lois con firmeza.

-"Incluso tienes un apodo para él!" -exclamó ella. "¿Estás segura de que no hay nada?"

-"Ni en un millón de años", proclamó Lois.

-"Es una lástima", comentó Kara. -"Pareces mejor que Lana ".

Lois tuvo que reírse de eso. "Es bueno obtener un poco de aprecio por aquí."

-"La verdad es que serias una buena pareja para Clark ", dijo Kara.

-"No seria tan malo" se oyó a si misma decir. "Pero solo como un amigo", añadió a toda prisa.

Kara se limitó a sonreír.

-"Supongo que sí ", dijo Kara, encogiéndose de hombros. "Quiero decir, a veces me molesta porque es muy sobre- protector, pero es buen chico".

-"No te preocupes, te acostumbrarás", Lois le aseguró. "Él tambien me lo hace todo el tiempo."

-"Yo puedo cuidar de mí misma, sin embargo," dijo Kara obstinada-mente.

-"Seguro que puedes", respondió Lois. "Pero esta en su naturaleza ... Creo que le hace sentir-se mas hombre." Kara se echó a reír.

-"Creo que tengo un primo muy interesante, sin embargo, las mujeres son siempre más interesantes. Eso es un hecho."

-"Smallville no es tan malo aunque sea un chico", añadió Lois.

-"No sabia de su personalidad", coincidió Kara. Ella hizo una mueca. "Pero no tiene sentido de la moda... la franela y esas camisas a cuadros."

Lois sonrió a su declaración.

Ahora se trataba de una mujer que se llevaba bien con ella.


End file.
